


A Crazy Guy Like Me

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Kissing, Romance, post RE5, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: It's been 2 months since Sheva and Chris parted ways... now she finally gets to see him again.
Relationships: Sheva Alomar/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 9





	A Crazy Guy Like Me

It was past 6:30 and Chris was still working. Sheva had been sitting on the bench outside of his team’s office space for just a little while since her tour of the North American B.S.A.A. headquarters had finished. She leaned against the wall beside her, staring out the window at the flashing lights of the city. It had been some time since she’d seen Chris last… well, a couple of months at least. When the North American Branch of the B.S.A.A. asked her to come to give a presentation on the ouroboros incident, (“for a different perspective”), she had practically jumped on the opportunity. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of a door. Jill Valentine stepped out from the office space and crossed the hall to sit beside Sheva. 

“Chris should be done soon,” she said, “I’ll keep you company until then.” 

“Thank you,” Sheva smiled. 

“It’s really good to see you again,” Jill sighed, leaning back against the wall behind her. “It’s only been two months but it feels like it’s been ages.” 

“Tell me about it,” Sheva groaned. 

Jill glanced up at the clock and shook her head with a  _ tch.  _ “I’m going to have to shame Chris for making you wait,” she said, “He _ has _ at least been good at responding to your messages, right?”

“Ye-”

“Don’t lie, he’s always been awful at that. Way too busy. You always have to call him,” she rolled her eyes. “But that’s Chris for you… so focused on work and determined to make the world a better place.”

Sheva smiled a little, straightening her lavender blouse. “That’s what I like about Chris,” she said at last. “I’ll have to remember to call him from now on, huh? I’m glad we’ll have this time now to catch up. You know, you should join us. I’m sorry I didn’t get to know you very well in Africa.” 

“No, no, that’s alright,” Jill waved her hand, “I have to be home, and I know Chris has really been looking forward to this.” 

“He has?” Sheva blinked, surprised. 

Jill was quiet for a long moment, and Sheva wondered if she was going to answer her question at all. “You know,” she said at last, “Chris talks about you a lot, Sheva.” 

Sheva frowned, her cheeks growing warm. She didn’t really know what to say to something like that. 

“He really likes you,” Jill continued, “I kept telling him to talk to you but he’s too dense and stubborn.” Sheva had a million questions, but Jill kept going, “If he  _ does  _ talk to you just… be careful with his heart, please? Chris is tough as nails, but he really is soft when you get to know him. If someone were to hurt him it’d cut deep.” 

“I could…  _ never _ hurt him,” Sheva whispered, still trying to come to terms with what Jill was implying. 

“Good,” Jill smiled. There was another moment of quiet and then Jill laughed, “I have so many stories I could tell you about him.” 

Sheva grinned, their previous topic of discussion, she set aside for now. “Tell me,” she said, nudging Jill gently. Jill offered her a mischievous grin. 

They were talking and laughing when Chris stepped out of the office only a few minutes later, his leather coat slung over one shoulder, and a crooked smile on his lips. 

“And…” Jill grinned, “ _ And  _ Irons, our Chief back then, had to give him a good talk. Even though I feel like the broken ankle was enough of a lesson." 

“Jill,” Chris said as he stepped farther out into the hall, “You really have to tell her all that stuff?”

“Aw, come on, Chris,” Sheva giggled, leaning back a little in her seat, “The people want to know. And by that I mean  _ I  _ want to know.” 

“Isn’t it better to hear it straight from the source?” Chris asked, gesturing to himself. 

“And miss out on all the  _ embarrassing details?”  _ Sheva teased, “Not a chance.” 

“Well it  _ is _ getting pretty late, and it’s my turn to cook tonight and definitely not take shortcuts like ordering pizza,” Jill said, rising to her feet, “It was really good to see you again, Sheva. I’ll leave you two to catch up.” And without another word, Jill was gone, and Sheva was left alone with the man she had grown to admire back in Africa. 

“How was your tour?” He asked, a genuine smile touching his lips. Same Chris she remembered. He had smiled like that only rarely while they had worked together as partners. But each time it had made her feel flustered and weak. It wasn’t any different now. 

“It was nice,” she said, cursing herself for staring awkwardly. “You have quite the facility here.” 

Chris laughed, “You say that as if  _ I’m _ the director or something.” Then his expression softened and he held out his hand. “Come on, I have to show you something.” 

Sheva hesitated, her heartbeat quickened, but then gently set her hand in his. He led her down the hall, glancing back at her with a goofy smile, and then gently pulled her into an elevator, pressing the button for the highest floor. “Where are you taking me, Redfield?” She teased, still holding his hand. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” He laughed, gently squeezing her hand in his. Moments later the elevator let out a little  _ ding _ ! And they arrived at the top floor of the building. Chris didn’t let go of her hand, walking backward as he led her down another long hall. 

“Chris,” she laughed, “Really, where are you taking me?” 

“It’s a surprise! Don’t you like surprises?” 

“No,” she said, trying to pretend to be exasperated, but really she was just happy he was holding her hand. He rounded a corner, leading her right up to an old metal door. “This says maintenance only.” 

“You’re going to let a measly sign stop you?” Chris grinned, adjusting their hands so he could entwine his fingers with hers. Sheva felt her face go hot again. How did he do this to her?

“No,” she laughed, “You should know me better than that.” 

“Good, because we’re almost there.” Chris opened the door and led her through to a little metal flight of stairs. He didn’t open the door at the top when he stepped up to the last step. Instead—she supposed for suspense—he lifted her up to stand on the same step as him, clutching her hand between them. “Ready?” 

He was so close on the narrow stairway, they were practically pressed together, and Sheva didn’t mind at all. “Yes,” she said, offering him a giddy smile in the dim light of the stairway. Chris swung open the door and led her out onto what she quickly recognized was the roof of the building. Beyond the railing stretched the city: all its blinking patterns of lights against the dark of evening. 

“Wow,” Sheva breathed, releasing Chris’s hand and walking towards the railing in almost a trance. It was cold and windy this high up. The cold bit at her through her thin blouse and slacks. Beyond the railing of the roof, she could see the city stretch out for miles. The lights were like yellow and green and red stars dancing on the surface of the earth rather than in the sky. “It’s  _ beautiful _ .” 

“It’s far from the tallest building in the city, but it feels like you can see everything from up here,” Chris said, standing beside her. “Sometimes I come up here to think.” He laughed a little, “Maybe I’ve come up here a  _ lot _ these past couple of months.” 

What Jill had said filtered through Sheva’s mind once more as she looked up at the man beside her, the city lights lighting up his warm expression, and she shook her head.  _ No.  _ No way Chris Redfield felt the same way she did right now. The thought was almost laughable. But here he was, looking at her that way again… with such a  _ soft _ expression it made her practically melt. 

She was conflicted. She wanted to tell him every ounce of feeling she had, to share with him all her thoughts, all her fears, all her happiness. But she had only known Chris Redfield for a little while, and it had been two months since she’d seen him last. Why did she feel so comfortable around him? Did everyone feel that way with him? Was it just who he was?

“Listen, Chris,” she let go of his hand, “Jill was saying something earlier about you—” 

“Yeah, uh…” Chris rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away with—if the starlight wasn’t deceiving her—what Sheva thought might be a blush. “She says some funny things sometimes. She’s my best friend, but really, would it kill her to lay off on the teasing?” He laughed a little. 

“Does she tease you a lot?” Sheva laughed, rubbing her arms a little to stay warm, “What about? Maybe I’ll need it for future ammunition,” she winked. Chris laughed. 

“Well,” He tapped the metal railing nervously. “It was about you.” 

Sheva blinked. She had not been expecting that. “How… how do you mean?” 

“Well, I guess I was talking about you a lot,” he shrugged. “Or maybe it was the way I was talking about you. I don’t remember what she said exactly.” 

Sheva was quiet, she rubbed her face with her hands for a moment. _I must be dreaming_ … She had to think of something to say! “Talking about me? All good things, I hope,” she grinned awkwardly, hoping desperately that he didn’t see how flustered she was. Chris glanced up and his deep brown eyes met hers. 

“Nothing but the best,” he replied. He was sincere and earnest. But his expression shifted when he saw her shivering in the wind, and he unfurled his leather coat gently wrapping it over her shoulders. “Here,” he said softly. The coat was warm, lined with some sort of fuzzy material. It smelled like his cologne. She took in a deep breath, slipping her arms in the sleeves, and wrapping the large coat tightly around her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. And the way he looked at her, with that adoring crooked smile of his, made her heart skip a beat. How was he so sweet, so gentle? She had seen him when he fought, with rage and force and stubbornness. Chris Redfield never gave up, never gave in. He was a force to be reckoned with. 

But here, in the light of the city, he was soft and sweet and tender… in just the way he looked at her. She wondered if despite his mass of muscle and the calluses that she could feel on his hands, if he would be gentle when he touched her… gentle if he kissed her. 

“I’ve got nothing but the best to say about you as well,” she stammered, trying to return to the subject before she couldn’t take it anymore, “You’re the most admirable man I know.” 

“I don’t know about that,” he said, “I’m selfish… sometimes.” 

“Name one time on our last mission where you thought of anything besides the greater good or saving your best friend and partner,” Sheva huffed, glancing back at him. Chris looked hurt for a moment. 

“In the plane. With Wesker and the ouroboros, I couldn’t let you go, Sheva.” 

She froze. She could still remember how at peace she had felt then, making the decision to let go, to end it for Chris’s sake… for the whole world. But she could also still see the tortured expression in his eyes, the panic on his face, and the way he had reached out to seize her hand. 

“You were willing to make that sacrifice, but I couldn’t let you. I couldn’t  _ imagine  _ letting you.” 

“Well,” Sheva tried to laugh, “I’m grateful you  _ didn’t  _ let me.” 

“And I wouldn’t change my decision. Ever. I would always make the same one. But…. you asked for me to name one time. That was it. I thought of me  _ without  _ you. And even in that split second, the thought was too much to bear.” He gritted his teeth, looking up at the dark sky. “And now look. It’s been two months and I’ve screwed it up, haven’t I? I meant to be better at staying in touch… to tell you how much I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Sheva interrupted, surprising even herself. Chris’s cheeks were bright red. “And after two months I couldn’t even begin to hope that you felt the same way I do.” 

“Huh?” He blinked, “Wait, you…” 

“You make me feel a certain way,” she said, “You and your stupid muscles and dumb, soft smile,” she punched his shoulder lightly, “Giving me your coat… and… holding my hand… So, if you feel differently about it, then tell me now. I can’t afford to be invested the way I am anymore if I’m just going to end up being—”

“Sheva,” Chris laughed. “Are you trying to tell me you have  _ feelings _ for me?” 

“N-no,” she spluttered, “I’m just saying…. I  _ like _ you, you’re… nice, and…” 

“Well fine, if that’s what this is all about, I like you too,” he said.

She bit her lip, her whole face hot, her heart racing. “Are you teasing me?” 

Chris grinned, “Maybe.” 

“Stop,” she huffed, “I’m serious, Chris. I need answers.” 

Chris’s face was bright red, despite the cold, Sheva could even see it in the dim light from the city. “I have feelings for you, Sheva,” he said, at last, “Can’t stop thinking about you. So… if you could care about a crazy guy like me…” 

“Chris,” Sheva groaned, reaching out to cup his cheek and pull him down so they were just barely apart, “I  _ do  _ care about you, silly.” And then she stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly on the mouth. Chris stiffened for a moment, but then immediately wrapped her in his arms, lifting her up into his embrace and tilting his head so he could kiss her more deeply. 

When he pulled away, his cheeks and nose still dusted pink, his eyes half-lidded, he said, “Maybe I should find an excuse to go to Africa.” 

Sheva laughed, kissing him again softly. “Maybe you should.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sad lack of Sheva x Chris fics. I have a few more ideas. I aim to fix the tragically low number. XD I think they're cute.


End file.
